Getting Kakashi
by SayaSama101
Summary: 8 years ago he left the village with me by his side and protected me, 8 years later I return without him. No one really knows why I left and they don't ask, but when they do I don't really answer. Then there is Kakashi and his left eye, plus his unbelievable ability to turn me on and piss me off. Not to mention my kekkei genkai and his growing curiosity about my past. Kakashi / OC
1. Chapter 1

_****__**Authors note/disclaimer: read carefully; I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO, CHARACTER, NOTHING ! I hope you injoy this story, its the first fanfiction that i have ever posted anywhere! please review. thank you.**_

_**He slammed me up against the tree and pointed the tip of his kunai at my throat, pressing it until a single drop of blood rolled down to the hilt. I smiled, staring into his eye, trying to get into that head of his, trying to understand what it was that I did to make him get so serious, but to no avail. He was expressionless. My smile melted into a smirk as his name slipped from my mouth, "Kakashi."**_

_**He blinked at the sound of his name and I smiled once again before shoving him away from me and slipping a kunai from up under my sleeve and launching it at his face. He stumbled back, trying to catch his balance but allowed himself to fall once he saw the knife. I leaped into the air executing a front flip before bringing my foot down hard over his stomach. I heard the sickening sound of bones cracking and the soft sound of the wind being knocked out of him, as I watched his eye roll back. I waited several moments for him to react, for him to throw my foot off him and counterattack but froze when nothing came.**__ I didn't kill him did I? CRAP! __**I slowly drew my leg away as if not to wake him and then slowly, oh so slowly, I leaned my face over his, my mind blank except for one thought as I search for a sign, anything that would prove that he was still alive…nothing. **__Maybe I went too far._

_**I leaned my cheek over his mouth hoping to feel his warm breath but again nothing. I frowned, that is until I realized that he still had that mask of his on. I pulled away cautiously, still unsure of the situation. I couldn't have possible killed Kakashi, right? This guy; he's next to impossible for one person to take down alone, although this fight did prove otherwise. I stared at him moiling over my options. On one hand I could just leave him here dead or alive, on the other hand I can check and see if he is still alive and then leave him here, or three, I can take him back to where ever it is he came from dead or alive. **__Hmmmmmmm, those can't really be my only options. __**I looked down at his face and sighed. **__But then again what else can I do besides leave him here? I don't even know what village he's from. And it's really unlikely that I'll ever find out if he's really dead. __**I slapped my head and slid my hand down over my face. **__Crap! What the hell did I get myself into? _

_**I rolled over on to my side not even bothering to check his pulse, too tired from trip and exhausted from the fight. I released a shaky breath and chewed on my bottom lip, still uncomfortable with the fact that I don't even know if this man was alive. I felt my eyelids beginning to flutter and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer, so with the little strength that I had left I rolled over to my right and allowed my face to be buried in his arm and waited. I waited and waited and waited and waited and-.**__ Jesus Christ man, wake up! __**I felt something twitch under his clothes and knew it was his arm. **__Thank god!__** I smiled and took a deep breath forgetting that my face was in his arm. I pulled away abruptly hoping that what I did didn't come across too weird, after all it's not like I go around sniffing guys or anything. I pulled myself into a sitting position and waited for him to do the same, forgetting that I had broken a few of his ribs and that this guy viewed me as his enemy. So I guess that I shouldn't have been so surprised when I felt the tip of a kunai being pressed against the small of my back. My breath hitched**_

"_**Don't move."**_

_**I froze and I mean literally froze. The only part of me that was still moving was my heart and even that was threatening to burst. I swallowed hard and tried not to faint. Great this was what I was waiting for, EXACTLY what I was waiting for, for this hot guy that I nearly killed to wake up and try to kill me. I released a shaky sigh and prayed to god that he wouldn't press that kunai any further. I slowly turned my head resisting the urge to just jump and bolt. **_

"_**Kakashi," I said softly, "Here the deal, now I'm going to turn around slowly and when i do so I'm going to take a small step back, k?"**_

_**His response: pressing the kunai further into my back. I gasped.**_

"_**W- wait a minute kakashi," I said hastily, "I could've killed you but I didn't. I had my chance but I didn't take it. Why is that?"**_

_**Now it was his turn to freeze. I could practically hear the gears in his head turning, and I, not being one to turn down a chance to escape with my life, took that opportunity to flash step my ass to nearest tree about a good ten feet away. That earned me a kunai grazing my cheek. I spun around in time to doge three more before tripping over a tree root and falling flat on my ass. **__Damn my luck was bad!_

"_**You're right," he said coldly, "You could've killed me, but the question now is: why didn't you."**_

"_**Why would I?" was my immediate response.**_

_**The silver headed shinobi merely stared at me. I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the sharp blade being pointed at my throat. **__Seriously what's with this guy and people's throat? __**I glance down at the knife then back up at Kakashi's face before deciding that I just about had enough. I was tired of playing games with Kakashi, if I wanted to and I mean really wanted to, I could've killed him twenty times over by now. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

_**Authors notes: I'm going to add more to this page tomorrow... hopefully**_

_I quickly spun around and grabbed his hand. His eye widdened for a split second before he tried to yank his hand away. I smirked and began to squeezed his hand, watching as he flinched in pain. I guess it would hurt since the hand I was squeezing was the one holding the kunai. I kept squeezing until I heard the satisfying sound of bones craking. I eased up on his hand enough for him to drop the kunai into my waiting palm and smiled._

_"You know," I said sweetly through gridded teeth, "It's been quit some time since some one was dumb enough to attack me for no real reason."_

_"What are you talking about," he said jumping back and taking a defencive stance, "You attacked me first."_

_"What the hell man," I snapped, "What hell did you fucking do, hit your head?! Why the heck would I attack you I'm just trying to get back to my village! I've been away for years and I'm tired and weak and hungry and don't foreget pissed as hell, all thanks to you! I just wanna go home and right now you're standing in my way!"_

_He raised a brow at me and I could tell he wasn't convinced. I sighed wanting to beat the shit out of him. How can someone so handsome be so God damn annoying? I straightened myself and leaned back against the tree he had just pinned me against, crossing my arms._

_"You don't believe me."_

_"Isn't that obvious," he said._

_I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed knowing that this wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon. I glanced up at him and quickly made my decison._

_"Then," I said pulling awaying from the tree, "I guess this is good bye."_

_I quickly made a few hand signs that I'm sure not even his precious sharingan could follow and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Hmm... I never thought that Kakashi would be this stupid._

_I stared outside the window as Lady Tsunade continued to update me on what has happen since my departure. What has become of the village, enemys and allies, what she has heard about me and what she expects from me, yada yada, etc... etc. I sighed mentaly and tried to surpress a yawn. I swear I've never been so bord in my life._

_"Are you even listening to me?"_

_I snapped my attention back to Tsunade and smiled, "Of course my Lady every word."_

_She raised a brow at me and I sighed, "Would you like me to recite it?"_

_She merely stared at me before saying, "That won't me necessary."_

_"And is that all," I gave a hoful smile and her eyes narrowed at me._

_"You weren't paying attention to me were you?"_

_My smile wavered and I averted my gaze,"Not really; No."_

_She slammed her hands on the desk," Why you-."_

_There was a knock on the door, "My Lady? Squad Seven has just returned and is here to report."_

_A releaved smile settled on my lips and I silently thanked the heavens, for I wasn't in the mood to join them just yet. I glanced at Tsunade and she glared at me in return before settling down back in her chair and telling them to come in. I turned and began to make my exit._

_"And where do you think you're going?"_

_I froze mid-step,"Am I not dismissed?"_

_"Did I say you were?"_

_"No, but-."_

_She raised a brow and I slumped my shoulders, "Come on Tsunade, I swear I was listening, I just wasn't paying attention. I can recite the whole thing, word for word, if you want me to."_

_She stared at me and I realized that I had used her name and not her title._

_I gave her a pleading look, "Please my lady?"_

_Meanwhile Shizune entered the room._

_Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh, "Look, Chy, it's nothing personal but you've been away for years. You've been roaming the land, hanging out with criminals," her eyes narrowed at the last word," And S ranked criminals at that. You've robbed-."_

_"I needed the money."_

_"Stealed."_

_"I needed the food."_

_"And killed."_

_"They attacked me first! It's called self-defence!"_

_"It's called murder," she said coolly._

_"It's called self-defence! Tsunade! You know I wouldn't kill someone if I didn't have too, you know that! They tried to kill me first, they attacked me, cornered me! All because of who I am, and you know it's true! You know that wasn't the first time anyone has done that and we both know that it won't be the last."_

_"I didn't want to kill them, I swear I didn't but they didn't leave me a choice. I tried to spear them. I wanted them live, to leave me alone, and I told them just that but they wouldn't listen."_

_I could feel Tsunade's pitying eyes on me dispite the fact that I wasn't looking at her anymore._

_"I understand__," was all she said._

_"If you want to send me to prison, I understand. I have a reason for killing but no real excuse for my other actions."_

_"That won't be nessecery either. Apprently you are excused from all charges placed against you once you have returned to the village, or so this note states."_

_My mouth dropped in disbelief and I shook my head, "But... why?"_

_Now it was her turn to look surprised._

_"What do you mean why? Didn't you and the old man discuse this before you left?"_

_"And by old man, do you mean Lord Third," I asked._

_She nodded and held up a sheet of paper before placing it on her desk and motioning me to come take a look._

_"This is his will," she said, her voice taking a slightly softer tone, "And it states right here that you are excused from all charges that might be placed against you."_

_"And what about the council, what do they have to say about this little matter," I said guardedly._

_"What could they say? This is the Third's dying wish, his last, and as it's stated here, most important request. Anything the council had say about your return died with the reading of this will. You're set and free to go," she said smiling._

_I froze, my head spinning. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't surpossed to happen._

_"There has to be a mistake," I choked, "This must be a mistake. He couldn't have said that. The old man couldn't have said that! Not after leaving him the way I did. Maybe this was ment for someone else."_

_Tsunade studied me, her gaze piercing._

_"And why do you say that? Is there something that I need to know?"_

_I froze all over again, "Nothing that I'm permitted to tell you," I said our gaze locking._

_She simply shrugged, as if she figured as much._

_"Then with that being said, go wait in that corner over there until I say other wise."_


	3. Little Kitten's Reunion (Gai & Genma)

**_Disclaimer-_**_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

**_Author'sNotes-_****_ So I've mainly been focusing on this story 'Fangs and Sand' as you all can see from how many chapters it has, but that doesn't mean that I haven't been trying to update my other storys; cause I have, I just have been having some trouble (writer's block if you will) and therefore haven't been able to type crap._**

* * *

_I didn't even have to look at the corner before I found myself shaking my head no._

_"Tsunade, if you truly have any love for me what's so ever you would hurry up and ends this meeting now," I begged. I was tired, so tired, and I didn't know how much longer I could last. The trip back had basically been an easy one. But all the energy that I had wasted speeding up what would have been a two month journey into a mere two weeks was starting to take it's toll, and the fact that I hadn't even stopped to eat, sleep, let alone bath wasn't helping either. I released a weary sigh and braced myself up against her desk. "I really need to rest Tsunade... Please," I begged._

_Her gaze studied me for a while and I could tell that she was considering my words. She knew that I would never lie but at the same time she also knew that I would try to get out of something that I deemed boring. And this meeting did classify as boring. Maybe it was my pleading look or maybe she had finally noticed the black bags under my eyes, but what ever it was I was grateful when she had nodded her head and said I was dismissed. A sigh escaped me. I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath, but I smiled at her in gratitude before allowing myself to grumble to the ground and close my eyes. I was out._

_~(Three Days Later)~_

_I merely gazed down at my watch before snapping it shut and sighing. 'They had warned me about this,' I thought, 'And I had thought that they had been joking or at least exaggerating a bit, but this is fucking ridicules,' I hissed. I bit my bottom lip and growled. Plus what makes it worse is the fact that I hadn't even arrived here at the time that he had appointed either. Hell, as a matter of fact, I arrived two hours later then the time that he had mentioned only to end up finding a blond haired boy and a pink haired girl looking pissed as hell. Which now brings us back to my situation, where all three of us are now standing on a bridge, scowling our ass off, and silently(well... maybe not so silently) cursing our sensei. I pulled my pocket watch back out of my pocket and glanced down at the time once again. 12:23. I feel like one of my veins are about to pop out on the side of my head. Five hours... His ass had us waiting here for over five hours. I took my watch and smashed it against the ground, jerking my teammates form their grumbling. Naruto was the first to speak up but one glare from me had him shutting his mouth quick. I was pissed. I quickly kicked one of the broken pieces clear over yonder and yelled out in frustration. I've never had to wait this long in my life, this is ridicules. I pushed myself off of the railing that lined the edge of the bridge and started making my way across the street to the nearest vendor. My eyes landed on a small stand that was selling sweet dumplings with tea. My stomach growled it's anticipation and I couldn't help but smirk as I got closer to my target, my frustrations seeming to melt away. That is, until a certain jounin decided to pop up and scare the living crap out of me. I had a knife to his throat in less than a heartbeat. _

_"Don't you ever do that again," I snapped, when I finally took notice of who it was. He merely gazed at me from over the rim of his book before stepping around me and walking over to the bridge. I quickly shoved my kunai back into it's pouch before swiftly turning around and following him. This guy is an asshole. Once on the bridge **again **I didn't even try to hide my vexation, I basically exploded._

_"WHAT THE HELL," I snapped, "What kind of a sensei keeps his students waiting for over five hours?! **Five hours**! God damn, do you have any idea what I could've done in that amount of time? The people I could've seen? Do you have any idea how many people I had to turn down just so that I could meet you here just like you asked?! What the hell is wrong with you?! What, you have no sense of time or something? What, what did you do? Accidentally lock yourself inside of your house or something? Fall and hit your head on the table? No, don't tell me; You got lost on the path of life! I hear that that one is your favorite! Well guess what I have to say to that? Take it and shove it up your as-!"_

_"You're really annoying you know that?" _

_I froze._

_" Wha-?" I had to blink a couple times. That comment throwing me off center. What the hell did he just say? I glared at him, barely even containing my growl as I began to hiss. What is with this guy? I'm starting to think that from the moment we met, he decided that his new purpose in life was just to piss me off, and I swear to god, if he wasn't doing a mighty fine job of it. Hissing, I quietly just balled my hands up into fist and shoved them into my pockets, causing my Tripp Midnight baggy pants to ride lower on my waist then they already were. I really wasn't in the mood for this. I quietly turned on my heels and made my way towards the road. I didn't have time for this bull. _

_I wanted to shake my head. To be honest, it wasn't like I wasn't used to this type of treatment; Hell, I had people do this to me more times than I count recently. But the memories that this brought up wasn't from just yesterday, or last week, or last month... it was from years ago. Back when I was still living here in the village, before I had left with **him, **back when I was still a child. Even back then I was different, but I just didn't know why, even to this day I still don't know why. I don't have any of the tailed beast inside of me like that Naruto guy, yet I was still shunned just about as much as he was. I knew it wasn't because I'm black, and although my eyes are red, red eyes weren't unheard of. I wasn't quite as strong as the other kids, but what I lacked in strength I made up for in speed and cunning. I was one of the top students in my class, and yet no one acknowledged me. The teachers didn't even give me a pat on the back or "a job well done, keep it up". My shoulders slumped. I knew I wasn't perfect and never would be, but I also knew that I was just as good as everybody else, and the things that I lacked in in some areas I made up for in others, yet no one seemed to do so much as glance in my direction. And I was so desperate for some sort of attention, some sort of acknowledgement, that when one of my classmates asked me if I wanted to play with him and some of his friends that day after school, it didn't even strike me as odd. So stupid. I got there at the appointed time just like they asked and I waited. And waited. And waited. I was there from the time I was supposed arrived till it was time for school the next day. I didn't shed a tear. As a matter of fact, I was so blind to truth that when I went to school the next day, I actually told him that I had waited for him and that it was okay that he had forgotten. When he had smiled, I didn't realize that it was because he was laughing at me. No, I thought that it was because he was happy to be forgiven. Looking back at it now I was such an idiot. Such a damn fool! And it's been so long since I have even thought about that memory, as a matter of fact I had actually forgotten all about it... until now... Thanks a lot Kakashi. Damn asshole.  
_

_I sighed starting to make my way down the street, the bitter memory slowly fading into a thought of hot steaming rice cakes, a bit of BBQ pork, and a nice hot relaxing cup of green tea. Man that sounded so good right now. Just the mere thought sent shivers down my spine, I could almost taste it. But its a shame though, I hadn't even taken more than five steps when I found myself be jumped by a giant flash of green. I quickly flung my weight to the right but I didn't move fast enough to dodge it and soon found myself face flat on the ground. God, what is with this village? And why did this feel so familiar? _

_I soon got my answer._

_"Well if it isn't the Leaf's beautiful little black kitten. You've grown up so much! Guess that means that I can't really call you little anymore can I. HAHAHA."_

_My whole body went rigged. Oh god, that voice! Please, dear God NOOO!_

_"What's the matter little kitty, cat got your tongue? Well don't worry, Might Gai is here for you once again, just like in the old days!"_

_I couldn't help but look up at him dumbfounded. This was Gai? Dear God, what the fuck happened to him? My eyes wept over his bowl shaped hair cut, locked onto his hideous green jumpsuit, and-; The fuck is that? Please tell me he isn't wearing orange leg warmers! Dear lord, why? I had to turn away, this, he was too much for me to take in all at once. I carefully rose to my feet, brushing a few strands of my black hair out of my face. I know I was gone for a while, but I didn't expect him to become so... what's the word I'm looking for? Him? Huh, that makes sense... I think. I didn't expect him to become so him. God I wanted to shake my head._

_"Gai," I said coolly "It's nice to se- see you again," I tried to offer him a warm smile, although the task was rather difficult. Still, I wasn't lying though, it was kind of good to see him, just not in those clothes. I always knew that he had a terrible taste in clothing, I mean, this is Gai we're talking about, but this just takes the cakes. I almost find it hard to believe that he actually goes around dressed like this, but then again if it wasn't for the fact that he is standing right in front of me in the middle of the street with people staring at us, I wouldn't believe it. No matter how well I know him. Still, I couldn't help but wonder, was it to late to act like I didn't know him? I felt a hand collide with my back and I found myself sailing forward only to have my face smash into something firm while someone yanked on my arm. I bit down my lip my lip so hard that I actually drew, that's how much I was trying to calm down. Lord knows I hate being tossed around like this. I released a small hiss and jerked my hand away from the offending person, whoever that may be, before stepping back to see what the hell it was that my face got smashed into. One glance at that cocky ass smirk and I found myself throwing myself back at him, flinging my arms around his neck while I wrapped my legs around his waist. His smirk grew, I could tell because I could feel his toothpick begin to scrap against my cheek as he smiled. Genma didn't even hesitate to wrapped his arms around me, crushing me right up against his chest. And I was right too, his chest is firm. It hurts like a bitch. But this was one of the things that I like most about him, he was so strong despite the way he looks. And he proves it to me time and time again, every time he hugs me, and it's always the same type of hug. Bone crushing. I smiled. But I wouldn't be satisfied reviving any other type. Grinning, I pulled back just enough to be able to look him in the eyes and smiled. Gosh, I love his eyes, and not only that but his teasing smirk, and shoulder length brown hair. I laughed as he rested his forehead against mine. Just like in the old days. He looked so happy. His smile was so big. Was I really the cause of it, or was he just having a really good day?_

_*clears throat* "You can put her down now Genma, trust me she isn't going anywhere."_

_My smile faded at the sound of Kakashi's voice and I buried my face in the cock of Genma's neck. He chuckled, but made no move to remove me, turning his full attention to Kakashi._

_"Don't tell me you're jealous Kakashi," he said teasingly, patting my back as if I were still a small child. I wanted to roll my eyes but settled for purring instead. I mean, it isn't like I don't like or anything... but what about Kakashi? I couldn't see his face, but I could tell that he was frowning, if not scowling. I smirked, the thought of Kakashi unhappiness appealing to me. This could be fun._

_My ears perked up at the sound of something closing and I jerked my head up in time to see him stashing away his book. My eyes narrowed in on the title but I still only managed to catch a glimpse of it. Icha Icha. Huh. Sounds pretty interesting. Kakashi sighed._

_"She is my student," he said calmly, "And I would like for you to put her down, she isn't a child, she can stand on her own two feet."_

_I was curious as to what Genma was going to say next, probably something slick as usual, something that would cause Kakashi to want to beat the living crap out of him, but I couldn't keep my eyes from wondering over to Gai. He has been surprisingly quite during all this, and I soon found out why. He was staring at Kakashi. I've never seen such a intense look on his face, the man didn't even do so much as blink, he was practically burning a hole through the guy. Needless to say, I was worried. Gai rarely ever got like that, I've only ever seen him like this once and that was when one of the villager beat me within a good inch of my life. God I'll never forget that day. Not because of the pain, but because of Gai. He had lost it, I mean the guy went absolutely berserk. My gaze softened, but I didn't dare look away. If it wasn't for the other shinobi, I'm pretty sure Gai would've killed the man. By the time the others had manage to pull him off the guy, he was covered in blood. The victims blood. I shuddered. I had never thought that I would see the day where I would be able to picture Gai as a cold blooded killer. But that day had came, though I was so young at the time. My eyes widened as Gai's gaze intensified, I hadn't even realized just how hard I was clutching onto Genma until he gave me a slight squeeze to alert me to the fact that he couldn't breath. I loosened up for him, but never taking my eyes off Gai. For some reason I soon found myself fearing for Kakashi's safety.  
_

_I nudged Genma, letting him know that I wanted to be put down. He gently placed me on my feet, and I rushed over to Kakashi's side._

_"Come on Genma, don't tease the man," I chuckled, eyeing Gai. I shoot him a pointed look before smiling up at Kakashi, with mock innocents. It was more than enough to snap him out of whatever he was in. My shoulder's slumped with relief._

_Genma smirked, "I wasn't teasing, I was simply asking a question," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets. I grinned, he was just itching to tease Kakashi, I could tell form the look in his eyes. He wanted to make Kakashi blush like a little virgin school boy. And I swear to god, if only he knew just how much I wanted him to. Tis a shame though that I can't let him. I'm pretty sure that all three of the grown men standing around me right now have some where to be, and I'm pretty sure that listening to Genma crack on people wasn't going to get them there any faster. Tis truly a shame. Gai provided the exit._

_"Dear god, would look at the time! Lee is going to kill me!"_

_I tossed him a confused look but didn't bother to voice my question, though I still thought it. Who the hell is Lee?_

_Gai swooped me up into a giant ass bear before crying about one thing or another and disappearing into a puff of smoke. I gave Genam a weary look._

_"How the hell did I ever become friends with that man again," I asked, regrettingly. He simply smiled and shrugged. His usual remark when ever he found one of situations amusing. I was not amused. I raised a brow at him, "Shouldn't you be going somewhere as well," I asked sternly. His smile faded, "Please don't remind me! Man that woman's a slave driver. Think of this as my break."_

_I grinned shaking my head, "You'd better get going, I doubt that she'd go easier on you if she finds out that you've been wasting so much time."_

_His smirk was back._

_"Since when was spending time with you a waste?"_

_"Since the fact that Tsunade's going to kick your ass because of it," I said smartly. That earned me a chuckle._

_"Then I guess I'll go."_

_He rustled my hair endearingly, and I purred my approval.  
_

_"I'll see you later Kitten. Meet me for dinner."_

_I nodded, a smile just about splitting my face in two. "Count on it," I grinned. And with that he was gone._

_I clasped my hands together and folded them behind my head, a feeling of shear bliss engulfing me... at least until he spook up._

_"We're leaving, if you're coming come along, but don't expect me to wait for you."_

_I couldn't help but to snarl at him. Who the hell does he think he is? I stomped right past him, making sure to stomp extra hard when I stepped on his foot. He showed no outward expression of pain, but I knew it hurt. I made sure it did._

_"Unlike some people I don't like to keep others waiting," I snapped, "Ready when you are."_

* * *

~(Kakashi's P.O.V)~

_I bit my lip trying to keep from crying out in pain. The girl stomped right on my foot, right on my foot! I knew she did it on purpose too, what is with her? It's like from the moment we meet back in the forest, she has made it her personal goal to drive me up a wall; And I swear to god, if it isn't working. The past three days have been some of my worst. I had to show her around so she could get use to the changes. I had to help her pick out an apartment(that just so happened to be close to mine by the way) so that she'd have a place to stay. I helped her with her shopping, cleaning, and decorating, and during all that time we were at each others throats. I never knew that I had such a temper on me. Hell, I didn't even know that I knew half the words that I had been yelling at her at that time. But she easily brushed them off and shoot back at me with a colorful language of her own. I thought I was going to go deaf, the profanity that was spewing from those pretty little lips of her's. I watched as she kept marching on, not a clue as to where we were going, but marching on all the same. Her hips swayed slightly with each step, her hands balled up at her side, while her long black hair swooshed around her hips. She is quit beautiful, I'll give her that. But her personality on the other hand, was in dire need of some fixing. I watched as Naruto caught up to her, babbuling about something or another, soon to be followed up by Sakura. They hand flanked her on both sides, and from where I stood, if I hadn't known any better I would have thought that those three had known each other for years. Naruto already had a grin plastered to Chyan's face, and Sakura had already knocked them both in the head twice. Neither seemed to care as they both made a silly face and bolted, a pissed off Sakura right on their heels. I sighed once I realized that they were no longer in my sight. This girl... she's going to be the end of me isn't she?_

* * *

_**Author'sNote: **sorry for the long wait. Although this was the very first story that I've posted on fanfiction, it is one of the hardest to update. I thought of this story about a year ago, but found myself focusing on a different one instead. It's become difficult for me to think up something to type, cause trust me I've tried, it just never works out. Anyway, once again I'm sorry for the wait. Please review (pretty please) and tell me what you think. Till next time. =^^=  
_


End file.
